Asmodea
Asmodea is the Demon Lord of Lust. Story Birth of a Demon Born Ophelia, she was a young, average noblewoman who lived in the Golden Age, and was promised to a prince ; however, said prince renounced her after sexually using her, deeming her unfit for her. He chose another, and left Ophelia, disgraced and without a future, to die. In a fit of madness and despair, Ophelia threw herself in a nearby lake and drowned. Ophelia went to Inferno, and was chosen to become the first of the Succubi, her rancor turning into power and slowly turning her into Asmodea, the absolute ruler of lust and desire and the mermaid queen. As Asmodea, she organized her Circle of Hell, Jahnam, into a pleasure palace ruthlessly torturing those who, like the prince who betrayed her, used sexuality as a way to inflict pain upon others. Waters of Revenge Later, Asmodea would be trapped in a Demon Gem ; then, following the plan of Lucifer, she would whisper to Isa Norwind and promise to return the love of his life back to him in exchange for a physical body. She eventually succeeded and reincarnated into the material realm, but was foiled by Isa's own plans as well as Ansam, Dorothee McDaniels, Layton and Henry Belmont, and dismissed back to her Gem. In another Timeline, however, she sensed the presence of a young girl called Sigma and promised to help Isa in exchange for a connection with Sigma's body. Sigma accepted and allowed Asmodea to use her body as an anchor in order to escape the plane of Interra and find herself in the Spirit Realm, although Asmodea could not escape her body afterwards. Traveling with Sigma Asmodea traveled with Sigma, influencing, seducing and tempting her, awakening Sigma's lustful side during their travel together ; she would save Sigma from Chaon's corruption, and Sigma would save Asmodea in return from the ambitious rituals of Pietro de Valencia. The two girls would become best friends, confidants and lovers, all at the same time. Asmodea eventually helped Sigma with reaching an Akashic level of existence; in return, Sigma greatly enhanced Asmodea's powers. She even chose to settle alongside Asmodea as a Succubus herself, after losing a bet with her. In the future, Asmodea would create a succubus, Saphyr, in order to watch over Sigma's own daughter Heather Sabel. Sigma would later use Adrianne Medeah's Memory Fountain in order to access Asmodea's past, helping a young Ophelia with drowning peacefully after letting go of her regrets. This only served to deepen the bond between the two. Appearance As Ophelia, she was a young girl with brown hair, massive brown eyes, and a short and fragile stature. As Asmodea, she blossomed into a splendid woman with an otherworldly beauty, deep blue hair and purple eyes, wearing a sapphire scaled light armor. Upon using her powers, she shows a more monstrous form, similar to a beastlike mermaid. Personality Asmodea acts in a benign and flirtatious way, light-heartedly seducing people into doing her bidding, while she is in fact quite manipulative and knows how to play with someone's feelings, something she delightfully does. Her knowledge of human desire and talent for playing with it make her quite terrifying, as she always knows how to play on one's innermost hidden fantasies and make them succumb to her will. Despite being ruthlessly manipulative, however, Asmodea's connection with Sigma allowed her to reminisce her own humanity and show more sincere feelings to her - although Sigma is one of the rare people who are allowed to see beyond her facade, alongside her confidant Dekarabia. Asmodea remains compassionate at heart, although said compassion dries quickly when faced with those she is tasked with tormented - and torments with sadistic delight. Powers * Demon Lord Authority: Asmodea possesses immense authority, even enhanced further by Sigma's blessings, and commands to Incubi and Succubi. * Supernatural Charisma: Asmodea is a talented manipulator and a seductress whose charm transcends the boundary of gender and race. * Water Manipulation: Asmodea freely uses the element of Water in order to submerge her enemies, but also to charm and confuse them into doing her bidding. Storylines * Chronicles of the Damned features her as an important antagonist. * Memoria Valkyrie shows her on the contrary as a central protagonist. * Pokemon Hopes briefly features her as a Champion specialized in beauty contests. Trivia * Her demon name is that of a powerful Demon Lord that presides to Lust in classical demonology ; her human name is both a reference to the lead female character in Shakespeare's Hamlet and to the associated psychological condition. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is fittingly Opheliac by Emily Autumn. Category:Character Category:Inferno Category:Demon Category:Spirit Realm Category:Interra